


The Letter That Was Never Mailed

by Aut189



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Emotional Sex, F/M, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mystery, Past Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe, Post-Episode: s02e22 Chapter Thirty-Five: Brave New World, Protective Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: Fp was just having a normal day, when someone shows up at his front door,"I got your letter." Now Fp was confused. What are they talking about? "What letter?"or How someone received the letter that he was going to give Alice at the play.





	The Letter That Was Never Mailed

It started off as an normal day. Just doing his normal things since his son almost died. Fp was getting ready for work. He had been working at Pop's Shoppe for sometime now. He was about to head out the door. When He opened his door, He wasn't expecting her to be there.

"Alice, What are you doing here?" He asked her in a soft tone filled with utter confusion.

She looked a lot different since the last time they had spoken. The last time, She was having a break down about their long lost son being dead. He had no clue about. He remembered his eyes getting glossed and his mouth barely open as he continued to stare about her. Not knowing what to do with the news. Her words still replaying in his head, "I had your baby." He didn't even know she was pregnant. Then it dawned on him. Their fight. Hal and Alice's big blowout was over her having his baby.

His thoughts were interrupted by her sweet sounding voice. "I got your letter." He shook his head thinking he heard her wrong.

"What letter?" He asked as he looked at her soft blue eyes.

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled out the pink envelope out of her purse and handed to him. Fp took the envelope into his hands and looked down as he rubbed his hand over his face. How did she get this? He hid when he got home from the play.

"I found it when I was going through my mailbox. I thought you sent it to me. So I read it. You wanted to say sorry for how you treated me at Pop's. That you were just scared of getting hurt again and losing your son." He put his head into his hands and silently cursed to himself. She was never meant to see or read it.

Alice noted how quiet he got and slowly pulled out another letter. But this one was violet and marked with his name. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled the letter out of the envelope. She took a deep calculated breath and opened the letter up.

"Fp, I know you are scared I'm going to leave again." She started to read off the paper. Fp removed his hands from his face and looked up at her. Still in shock and embarrassed. Once she realized he looked up at her. She began to read again. "I promise you. I'm here for you. Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, I love you so much. To the point it hurts to breathe. You will be always the only one for me. You were the best friend I needed. Now you're my forever. Betty actually told me she saw you leave all upset. I had no idea you were there. Jughead came to me and told me. He hasn't seen you as happy as when your with me. He gave us his blessing and now I'm saying that I can't live with you . I won't lie, I was a bit scared when I read your letter. But, I wasn't scared of not being loved. Because, I already knew that with you, Fp... I would be loved. And that... nobody could love me like you do. Touch me... like you do. Also nobody could love you... like I do. Please forgive me for all the unnecessary pain and unloved. I know you started drinking to feel the void. But now I'm here. We can be each-others help. Now what do you say? Will you give me another chance?"

FP stood there taking in every word, stunned beyond belief. The love of his life was asking him to take her back. Part of him wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her. And another of him just kept wondering was he just a void to fill. Something to make her feel complete again. Was he only a bandage from the loss of her husband?

Instead of listening to his brain. He listened to his heart. He brought his hands to her cheeks, slowly cupped her cheeks with his hands and hovered his lips over hers. Her heart rate picked up as She could feel the heat of his breath hovering over her lips. He was dangerously close to her. He felt vulnerable when He was around her. Like She could take his breath away. He captures her lips with his and instantly feels the sparks like he did in high school. She feels like she's in a different life. A life back when she was just a fiery teenager that got into a lot of legal trouble. Those stories were meant to be told another time. She just wanted to keeping living this feeling.

After several minutes later, They break their kiss for some air. It felt amazing that none of their passion and excitement didn't fade or dwindle after all that time apart. No it actually made it much stronger. Though Fp never was going to let that happen again. Nor did Alice want him to.

"Alice, I want to be with you. Gladys already signed the divorce papers and was already shacking up with another man. When Jughead heard from Jellybean. He alerted me right away and the next day, I already drew up the Papers and mailed them. I wasn't happy in my marriage and I felt trapped. Like I was forced to be with her for the kids sake. At first I really did love her. But over time. It faded and overpowered by my love for you. Now I'm happier without that weight on my chest and shoulders. I know the way you looked at me was alternated when you found about Jason Blossom. I only confessed to protect..." His voice started to crack from his emotions breaking through his thick barrier. He finally breathed out a shaky response."...My son. His life was being threatened, Alice. Clifford threatened me to quiet. He said that Jughead would end up like Jason if I said a word about the truth. So I confessed to protect my son. Make sure he would live and not end up like Jason Blossom." He had tears streaming down his cheeks as Alice pulled him into an affectionate hug.

"I get it, Fp. I really do. I would do anything to keep my girls safe. You did whatever was necessary to save your son. There's no shame on that. You were in a very risky situation. You did whatever it took to make sure Jughead was safe and protected. And I know you feel guilty and responsible for what happened to Jughead. I know because that's how I feel about Betty. I feel like I'm the worst parent in the world. I feel like i failed and that I d-on't deserve to-" She cut off by his finger to her lips.

"Don't ever say that. You deserve everything in the world, Al. And that wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to know he was a serial killer? The answer is... that you weren't. He was crazy from birth. That isn't your fault at all. Even in the yearbook; he was mostly to be a serial killer." He said as he wiped her tears off her cheek with his thumb. She giggled a bit and then leaned forward into his arms.

They stayed like that for awhile as they rocked their hips back and forth. Alice smile stayed printed on her lips as he told more jokes about Hal. And she knew Fp was right. It wasn't her fault and it will never be. She had her man back and He had his queen back.

And how his letter ended up in her mailbox was never known. That didn't matter anymore. It wasn't their priority anymore. They were too busy rekindling in the bedroom to even care.

That was until...

A few days ago, Jughead found the letter in his dad's closet when he was looking for an old pair of jeans his dad was letting him borrow. He was searching in the box and he found a pink envelope sitting in the box. He knew he shouldn't open it. But he did.

"Alice, I want say sorry for how I acted at Pop's. Our night together was amazing. Last night made me realize how unhappy I was. I was afraid of getting hurt. And I put up my guard to protect myself. I also didn't want to ruin my son's relationship with Betty. I didn't want to loose him again. Him and I just started to make up. I just don't want to jeopardize that. He's the only one left. Gladys left me and took my daughter with her to Toledo. I'm not happy in my marriage and I feel trapped. Like I being forced to be with her for the kids sake. At first I really did love her. But over time. It faded and overpowered by my love for you.I know the way you looked at me was alternated when you found about Jason Blossom. I only confessed to protect my son. His life was being threatened, Alice. Clifford threatened me to quiet. He said that Jughead would end up like Jason if I said a word about the truth. So I confessed to protect my son. Make sure he would live and not end up like Jason Blossom. Alice, I'm still love with you. I haven't stopped since the day you left me for Hal. If I'm being honest. And I truly am. It killed me. Seeing you with him. You looked so happy. I felt so alone. I haven't been happy in so long. Its hard to remember how long ago I was really happy. And last night made me feel that way. With Gladys, I felt stuck and obligated. I knew that Jughead really loved his family together and I wanted to honor that. But the truth was I was never happy. With Jughead and Jellybean I was happy. I didn't want Jughead to hate me for leaving his mother. But I turned to drinking to take away the stress and she left and took my daughter with her. And then Jughead hated me. I never saw him that angry before."

Jughead sat there reading it and felt guilty. He really shouldn't be reading this and should stop. But he couldn't he felt drawn to it. His father once told him he could barely string two sentences together. But there was prove right in front of him. His father was pouring his heart out and spilling the truth. His childhood was happy for him. But he didn't know his father was so unhappy. He felt guilty for causing his dad to drink his unhappiness away. He thought he would hate him. No he could never. Sure he was angry at his father for driving away his mother and her taking Jellybean away. But he never hated his dad. But He began reading again and smiled for the first time in days since his mother left him behind. His dad was a great writer. He just didn't know it.

"I wish you never left me. I was so happy with you. You still find ways to make me happy. Your not so low-key comment when you came to pick me. And to answer your seductive comment, yes we get sexually frustrated. So what do you say? Will you give this sexually frustrated king another chance? Love, Your king." 

Jughead closed the Letter and slid it back into the envelope. He grabs the jeans from the other box and sighs. Though he was extremely grossed out that his father slept with his girlfriend's mom. He pushed that back in his head and thought about how happy his father was around Alice. He hadn't seen his father as happy as he was with her. The same happiness he has with Betty. He got off the closet floor and reached back into the box and grabbed the letter. He knew exactly how to make up for his dad's unhappiness. 

He arrived at Betty's and told her to meet him outside.A few minutes later, Betty walks out the door and over to him. He hands her the letter and she opens it. At first she thought it was for her. That was until she saw her mother's name. Then She thought it was strange for her boyfriend to give her mother such a sentimental and Heartfelt letter. She finished the letter and felt literal, legit tears pooling in her eyes. Mr Jones was in-love with her mother. She knew about the step-out; only because her mother told Hal, her father to rescue them. 

She closed the letter and replaces the letter back into the pink envelope and sealed it back up with a lick of her tongue. She walked over to her mailbox and opened the flap and slid the letter into the mailbox.

Jughead's eyes went wide and his mouth was gaped. " Are you sure?" He asked as he reached for her hand and gently squeezed.

Betty nodded her head. "She needs him and He needs her." She gave him reassurance and kissed him with all the desire in the world. 

They both knew it could either work or backfire. They were messing with fire. Something they've been told to never do or mess with. And they both hoped it wouldn't to backfire. It might be weird for their parents to be together. But they knew their parent's happiness was very important too. 

Now, Betty and Jughead were about to walk in when they heard their parents talking. Their plan worked. They decided to ditch the trailer and head to Pop's. And it was safe to say that Fp never made it to work that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to find out what was in that letter. I had this idea after I watched To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before. And I found a way to incorporate into a little one shot. I thought it would be cute if she mysteriously got the letter that was meant for her the night of the play, when he came to surprise her. And Spoliers!!! He saw her with Hal. My heart broke for him. Anyway, I hope you liked it or even loved it. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
